Halo 1 the Story
by Edge of the night sky
Summary: Alternitive ending to the trio of games. Disclaimer: i don't own anything off of Halo.


_**Halo: The Fall of the Great Journey**_

* * *

It was a vigorous ride on the way back to Earth. The Master Chief had successfully boarded an alien ship and was on his way to help finish the battle for Earth. The Covenant ship he was on wasn't like the others. It had the greatest defense system he had ever seen. It was carrying the Prophet of Truth to the one spot of Earth that mattered the most, the arc.

The Covenant were searching for the arc, which was the control center for the seven halo structures. The halo structures were designed by the fore runners to wipe out every living life form big enough for the Flood to use to take over. The Flood were a parasite that could take over organisms and use their bodies. The Prophet of Truth had gone mad, and was going to activate the six remaining halo structures. One of the structures had been destroyed by the Master Chief, also known as John.

When John was entering the area of Earth, an Admiral got on the radio and ordered that the ship John was riding be destroyed. John overheard him, and told him that he was on the ship. The Covenant ship was destroying everything in its path. It had been equipped with more fire power than any Covenant ship known to man. Unlike the purple super heated plasma that the other ships used, it shot out an even hotter, green plasma. The plasma would burn right through whatever it was shot at. John had to stop the ship before it got to Earth.

The Master Chief came out of hiding. He was on his way to the bridge of the ship, when he saw four grunts. The dog like creatures started to scream. John killed them all faster than a streak of lightning. He picked up their grenades, also made of plasma, and headed for the bridge. He saw six more grunts and three brutes coming down the hall. He hid in the shadows and waited for them to pass. When he was behind them, he threw one grenade on the back of each brutes heads', and then jumped back into the shadows. The brutes were eliminated, but the grunts became angered. They began to shoot frenetically at the space the chief had been only moments before. John popped out, primed two grenades, and tossed them in the middle of the grunts. Blue alien blood now painted the walls. The chief continued to walk to the control center. He hadn't seen any more aliens until he got closer to the bridge. A whopping total of five brutes and ten grunts were guarding the door. It would be a difficult task to eliminate all of them. The chief ran back to plan out his attack. He looked at a map on the wall, and found the location of an armory. When he arrived at the armory, he saw the plasma pistols that the grunts used, the grenade launchers that the brutes used, called brute shots, and the most powerful Covenant weapon known to man, the fuel rod gun. John picked up one of the brute shots, and one of the fuel rod guns with full ammo.

John headed back to the bridge. The same aliens were guarding the door when he arrived. He threw a rock behind the aliens to distract them. Then he primed and tossed all the remaining grenades he had, faster than a speeding bullet. Six of the ten grunts were eliminated. John quickly fired all five rounds out of his fuel rod gun, one for each brute. All of the brutes were killed, along with two grunts, but two grunts still remained. A single shot from the brute shot put an end to them. The chief proceeded into the control room where he discovered brute cheiftens guarding the controls, as well as the Prophet of Truth. The chief had to really think about this one. Grenades would only anger them, and it would be too much of a risk to use the fuel rod gun. John decided to throw a grenade over the brutes and into the room behind. The brutes were dumb enough to fall for it. They ran into the room and began to shoot recklessly. John pulled out his fuel rod gun one more time, and this time, emptied out ten rounds. Brute blood covered the walls.

Now all that was left was the prophet himself. Although the prophet looked old and weak, he was actually very intelligent. John snuck up behind the prophet and whacked him in the back of the head. The prophet fell unconscious, allowing John to control the ship. The Master Chief radioed the admiral and told him to prepare for negotiations. When John arrived at Earth, he was greeted by marines who helped escort the prophet to a locked room.

When the prophet woke up, he began to whine, but gave in to the Master Chief. John forced the prophet to call off his forces and sign a peace treaty with the race of humanity. Once again, John had saved many peoples lives. The aliens went back to their home planet, and were never heard from again.

**

* * *

**

**What do you think? Good or bad.**


End file.
